


More Than His Appearance

by Yubbie



Series: RyuuSou Week 2018 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Not many get to see the side of Sougo that contradicts his image, and Ryuunosuke is fine with having that monopolized.





	More Than His Appearance

One look at the person named Osaka Sougo and one would conclude with gentle, friendly, polite, the perfect image of a _yamato nadeshiko_. Aggression, frenzy, or strength would never be contributed to him with just a glance. Too enchanting, too beautiful, how can one imagine him raising his hands like a typical man, is a question one uninformed would have in retort.

Ryuunosuke knows better though.

It took him a second, perhaps less, when they were reassuringly alone to have Ryuunosuke slammed into wall; teeth clang, lips bruised from bites, Sougo’s tongue was merciless while his hands rake up his side.

All he could muster was a low moan at the storm that is Osaka Sougo. Who is everything his image give and more. Who is stubborn, fierce, worrisome, and made him weak in the knees with just a simple touch.

“Sougo.” A breathless sigh of desire compound together, slipping pass his lips as those seductive lips marked its way down his throat, over his adam’s apple, and on his collarbone.

There’s no response from him, not a verbal one at least. Delicate, smooth, dexterous fingers splayed across his abdomen under his shirt; blunt nails digging into his skin before dragging themselves slowly downwards.

It took all of Ryuunosuke’s self-control to not shove the other to the ground and ravish him then and there. Instead, his hands grip his shoulder tightly in attempt to keep himself up, to not drag Sougo down with weight. As much as a tempest he is right now, Ryuunosuke is still more muscle, more weight, than the more lean idol; he couldn’t let him hold him up.

His resolve nearly collapse from a swipe of his thumbs over harden nipples, resisting disappearing when a husky voice in his ears commands him to. Sliding to the floor, breathless, he stares bleary at the darken, half-hooded eyes above him.

The rustling of clothes were faint on his ears, only becoming loud when they hit the floor and kicked aside. Ryuunosuke’s eyes flicker towards the movement, registering the removal of both boxers and pants, as Sougo sink to his knees. His fingers wrap around his chin, turning him back to him, and his lips lock desperately with his once more. 

“Yours, off, too.” The fragmented words spoken between quick breath of air. “Hurry.”

There’s no need to be told twice, so he quickly works away at unbuttoning his pants and removing the articles of clothes without breaking away from those irresistible lips. Between the removal and the jump to what is about to happen, a moment of clarity breaks through the haze of desire on his mind.

“Do you?”

“No.”

The disappointment in his tone is distinguishable enough that Ryuunosuke finally musters the ability to halt Sougo’s restless action. It resulted in a mixture of whine and growl, his gentle eyes holding none of it as it meet his in agitation. Cute, is what he thinks but understood his sentiment.

“Bedroom?”

“Too far.”

“We’re not doing it without lube or protection.” A stance Ryuunosuke would remain firm on, even if Sougo was to become insistent to forgo it. He watches him struggle with a decision until he’s settling down on his lap and pressing against him.

“Hand is okay…” A small smile appears at the reluctance in his voice. He is too cute when he’s impatient. “But, carry me to the bedroom afterwards.” He muttered on his lips, breath hitching when Ryuunosuke takes them both in his hands.

“Of course.”

And he works them both up to their peak as sweetly and briskly as possible because Sougo wasn’t the only one that wanted more than just hands.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even involving outright fucking but you can imagine they fuck afterwards


End file.
